Lose Yourself
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: Slight Crossover. Harry Potter and his three buds come to Mickinley High as teachers looking for witches and wizards what will happen with the Glee kids and whats this? A growing threat? Puck/Kurt Puckurt Purt :D
1. Chapter 1

**Oh you're all gonna kill me since I should be working on my Legends of the Fall story :| but this is for my dear friend Dark Moon Phase… she's so awesome go check out some of her stories and tell her I sent you! ;] THIS IS A CROSSOVER BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE READ THE BOOKS JUST AT LEAST SEEN SOME OF THE MOVIES :D **

**Title taken from Eminems song Lose Yourself: amazing song :D**

Chapter 1

"Well I believe someone's there." said a frizzy haired woman as she jabbed her husband awake. The tall ginger jolted awake with a snort.

The other male sitting behind his large wooden desk chuckled. "Well we should check to make sure. I also heard a western power that was making a rise in that area. Plus head mistress McGonagall wants to know if any witches or wizards are there residing in secret. We must protect the muggles anyways." he felt like he was jabbering but his friends nodded and smiled.

He rubbed his forehead as they discussed arrangements for this trip. He could already feel it was going to be enjoyable and very exciting even if they found nothing.

"Blaine I just don't think we should see each other anymore. It's not working out and I'm going back to McKinley. It's where I belong." Kurt said hold the other boys hands.

Blain looked torn and angry. "What? You'd rather go to them? Those losers?"

"Yes because I apparently am one. Plus name-calling is so immature and pathetic." he dropped Blaine's hands.

"But Kurt we could have been great. Stay and life will be better. I'll be better!"

"I'm sorry Blaine but I belong in Lima, my hearts in Lima with one of those so called 'losers'." Kurt smiled and walked to the door pulling it open.

"Fine! Don't come groveling back when you've all lost!"

Kurt scoffed. "Even if New Directions loses I'm not coming back. Deflate that ego of yours." and the effeminate male left closing the door tightly behind him.

"You will wish that I was talking about Nationals." He hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys thanks for all the alerts :) I'll keep going since this is a present to my friend DMP. **

**Chapter 2**

Kurt slammed the locker shut with more force than necessary. Today was going to be a bad day; he just knew it from the start. As soon as he had walked back into the halls of McKinley high he was slammed with a slurry of homophobic slurs and a wonderfully stainable electric blue slushy. What a welcome party.

He was late to just about every class and had already received Saturday detention with the new teacher that was starting tomorrow. Great.

He turned just in time to see Mercedes walking towards him with a massive smile on her face. At least that hadn't changed. "'Cedes!" He cried as they hugged. Neither had seen each other all day except briefly during first and second period when she squealed and glomped him. He almost fell over then she ran off screaming 'Meet me at your locker white boy!'

"How ya been baby?" She asked as they linked arms and began to walk towards the choir room.

"Ugh! I was overloaded with homework at Dalton and this is nothing but I keep thinking of Blaine! I hate the guy now but I mean what he said to me was so out of character! And he was perfect!" he replied sadly.

"What did he say?" Mercedes asked shock editing on her features.

"He called us losers! And then I told him I was in love with someone from here." He replied letting pink dust his cheeks.

"Who?" She asked nudging him with a smile. "Oh please tell me its not-."

"No! Ew! It's not Finn. Gross. I'm _so_ over him plus he's like my brother 'cedes."

"Well you've kinda had a thing for 'untouchable' people."

"Isn't this where you defend my honor?" He sarcastically joked. They stopped as Puck pulled open the door violently.

"Hey Hummel." Puck said holding Kurt's gaze and gestured to the open door.

"So chivalry and manners aren't dead." Kurt smirked.

"So I see you're back. Aretha," Puck noted as Mercedes gave him a brief smile and entered the choir room.

"I believe so or am I a spy from Dalton sent to watch and copy your routines and songs?" His smirk grew into a playful smile. After a while in glee and several duets together later both had come to an unspoken truce. No dumpster dives, no slushie facials, no swirlies, no name calling, ect. And a sort of friendship grew between them. They weren't like best friends but they had begun to tolerate each other with the growing days. Then Kurt left to Dalton to escape the harassment and to be with Blaine but that blew apart and he came back to the protective arms of his friends and family.

Puck snorted a laughed. "Well welcome back Kurt." His brown orbs met Kurt's glittering blue ones. "Hey um Kurt I-," he stopped as he saw several teachers near. His warm playful smile stopped and turned cold and unwelcome.

The three teachers stopped dead at the two students' faces. Puck's was stony and cool while Kurt's was frigid and cold like was protecting something. The lone female piped up breaking out of the accidental stare down.

"Um could you tell us where the choir room is?" She asked politely.

Kurt, after being thrown out of his bad mood so suddenly, wrinkled his nose at what she was wearing and her unruly frizzy hair. "Where for the love of Gucci do you shop? Do you even condition your hair? It's a disaster zone!" he blurted out.

"Damn Hummel," Puck said containing a laugh as the three gasped.

"I asked you nicely where the choir room is not for you to criticize me!" Her voice grew shriller with every word. "How dare you! You stupid little boy!" She glared at him and Kurt turned pink with fury.

"Stupid! Stupid? I am not stupid! I am in Glee, I on the football team, I am a cheerio, I am getting an A in every class, I get up at 5 every day making sure I am dressed amazingly and don't look like I am from a cow town, and I just fucking broke up with my boyfriend who then called me terrible names! I am not stupid!" he screamed letting all the anger and sadness he felt come out in one small outburst. He squeaked and covered his mouth as Puck's eyebrow rose in shock.

"Oh dude you didn't-," Kurt rose a hand.

"Please _don't_ call me dude." He whispered.

"You're a fag? 'Mione he's a fag." The ginger squeaked letting out a laugh. Kurt closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in frustration and sadness. That word hadn't been said to his face by anyone but those Neanderthals. And he ignored them but a teacher? Really?

"Jackass. Go dick around somewhere else." Puck hissed grabbing Kurt's elbow and pulling him into the classroom. He began to close the door then looked at them with angry eyes. "Oh and if you couldn't tell by the signs this is the choir room." And he slammed the door shut.

Kurt was sitting by Mercedes who was rubbing his back affectionately.

"Thanks Noah." He said as the other passed.

He shrugged. Puck felt like an idiot; he had just berated some random adults for name calling when not too long ago he had done worse. He would call the other terrible names just because he was being himself. Who knows how much damage he caused?

"Damn." He seethed to himself and slammed his book bag to the ground. Schue walked in followed by the three teachers. The ginger male looked guilty and avoided looking over to where the two boys sat.

"Sorry I'm late," He smiled and went up to the board uncapping one of the pens. "Alright I know this is repetitive but since we have some new teachers I thought we could showcases your talents and how well you work with each other by doing a duet."

The room got excited. Everyone began to chatter excitedly who their partner was going to be. Kurt and Puck just looked at the floor, neither wanting to do anything each for different but somewhat similar reasons. "And you can come pick a name from the hat of fate!" he said and then everyone groaned. "Don't be like that! Quinn come pick a name."

She rolled her eyes and got up. "Artie." She said smiling at him.

Rachael just hopped up and snatched a name. Her face lit up but she stayed composed. "Finn." She said. "I hope I enjoy working with you." Kurt scoffed sourly at the obvious B.S in that sentence. Each drew from the hat. Mike got Mercedes, Tina was with Sam, Santana (by force) pulled Britany's name.

"So that means Puck you're paired with Kurt." Schue shared a chuckle with himself. "Now these won't be just any duets you can find I am asking for love songs."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Mr. Schue I don't think this is very appropriate!" he cried and was nudged in the back. He looked back and Puck was shaking his head.

"Please no arguing? That Brittany Spears one was just…" he whispered. Noah was tired and just wanted to get this day over with just like he knew Kurt wanted to leave as well he nodded and dropped it.

"So for the rest of the time; talk with your partner and brainstorm what song you'd like to perform." He smiled and walked back to the teachers.

Kurt and Puck remained silent.

"So…" Puck started breaking their silence. "Why did you come back?"

"I-I was having some problems."

"Damn you have problems at every school you go too." He smirked as Kurt made a small smile.

"What do you have in mind for the duet Noah?" He asked watching the light pink coat the others cheeks.

**TBC.**

**Hope you liked it… I literally pulled that outta my butt today xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews DarkMoonPhase, SouthernHemmy, mia-dcwut-09 (they were the first to review so yeah). It ment a lot so thanks :) **

**I love all the alerts and favorites I'm getting it's like I'm getting a present every time I open my email ;)**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing clever to say but really? Why in the hell would I be writing a fanfic if I owned the damned thing? And why would I throw a hissy bitch fit when I found out Kurt was going to Dalton? Yeah I don't own… Damnit.**

**Onwards my lovelies! And things really start picking up in this chapter ;)**

Chapter 3

I am so screwed Kurt hissed silently as he sunk low into his seat.

He muttered off every profane word known to man as the female teacher he mouthed off to and broke down in front of yesterday was replacing his math teacher. She violently slapped a set of papers on his desk.

Kurt silently groaned and passed them back to Mercedes who sighed and got working on it. He turned ever so slightly to face her. "'Cedes, I think the teacher hates me." He said and his best friend snorted.

"You told her that her clothes looked bad." She pointed out with a small smile on her face as she breaked from working on the math sheet.

"It was a fashion disaster!" He whined setting his head on her desk then immediately lifted his head up with a wrinkled nose. Who knows what had been on that desk.

"But you didn't really have to say anything." She said in a singsong voice. Tina giggled.

"You didn't Kurt but Puck defended you so bravely." She smiled.

"He did, and?"

"you flirted with him," Mercedes nudged him playfully.

"And?" he asked turning a light pink and looking down to his paper.

"You liiiiiike him!" Tina taunted.

"Shut up!" Kurt said giggling.

"Mr. Hummel!" the teacher yelled. "Be quieter in my class!"

Kurt nodded resisting the urge to roll his eyes. The whole class was talking and she singled him out unfairly. "Yeah sure."

"Class," she tapped he desk with her ruler and the unruly teenagers quieted down. "Class my name is Mrs. Weasly. Do not call me weasel Weasly or teacher. I don't like it and I wouldn't want to call you something you wouldn't like," the teenagers chuckled. "so please if you need any help raise your hand and I will come help you. Now get to work."

Everyone began to talk again and it became slightly louder.

"Hey Kurt you know when you left, Puck was a mess." Tina said scribbling down an answer. "He was all depressed and kept asking Finn how you were."

"He was never over when I came home on the weekend." He said. "Finn never mentioned that he asked about me."

"Well I would guess he told Finn not to say anything." She smiled.

"Yeah boy kept asking me too and I asked if he wanted your number and I gave it too him… but I would guess by the look on your face he never texted you."

"Never heard from him and if he did text me I never got it." Kurt said with a shrug.

Kurt was walking to his last class of the day. He hadn't been slushied or swirlied or thrown in the dumpster and as said it was close to the end of the day.

He pulled out his phone as it vibrated. 'glee! :D' Mercedes texted him. He smiled and hit the reply button.

'yes!' he texted. He was about to hit 'send' but was grabbed by the collar and dragged back. "What the hell! Let me the fu-Puck… hey." He smiled and the other chuckled.

"Sorry I was calling your name and you walked right past. I thought you were ignoring me." He smiled. They went quiet. "Hey Kurt I was… Kurt I…"

The other arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Puck gave a huff. "Will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

Kurt was taken aback. "uh well yeah I'd love to."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here and it's not the good kind." Kurt raised a perfectly tweezed brow. "I'm an ass man…" he shrugged innocently.

Kurt snorted. "Me too. But Noah, do you know anything about me?"

"I know you're fabulous. You have perfect hair, and extensive wardrobe, adore Lady Gaga and Madonna, you have a sense of humor, you're open and expressive, you love Alexander McQueen, you hate your facebook page because you can't change it around to match your personality, you have a gorgeous voice and you have the most beautiful expressive eyes that make me melt when they look at me." He said and took a deep breath.

"Wow, that facebook one was kinda creepy but that was… sweet." Kurt smiled sweetly. "Where and when my facebook stalker?"

Puck arrived at the Hummel house just past six and knocked on the door. His nerves were leaping out of control sending butterflies in his stomach and his heart pounding in his chest.

Finn, thank God, opened the door inviting him in. he glared at him. "How could you." Were the first words out of his mouth.

"what?" Noah asked looking at him with pure confusion.

"How could you date my brother." It was again more of a statement.

"Step. And what does that have to do with… anything?"

"I have to protect him now." Finn said striking a subtly heroic pose by crossing his arms and staring the other down.

"Down cujo." Kurt said breezing past Finn. "I do not need you protecting me _Finn._"

"If he doesn't embarrassingly protect you I will," Burt said walking into the front room smiling. "Hello mr. Mohawk." He greeted.

"Hi." His voice was meek and shy. Kurt pulled on his jacket and slipped on his nice clean converse.

"You aren't gonna break his heart are you like that Blade dude?"

"It was Blaine dad." Kurt corrected.

"Mr. Hummel I have no intention of doing what that trust fund bitch did."

"What did he do?" Finn asked.

"Go eat your dinner Finn," Kurt said pushing the tall teen out of room.

"I agree with Finn what did the guy do besides lose the best person to ever walk into his life?"

"He… he called me and Lima bad things that aren't worth repeating. Can we drop it?"

"Okay have fun, use a condom, and tip nicely."

"That sounded like I was a gigolo…" Puck said as he was dragged out the door by Kurt who was flushed red yelling 'Ohmigod DAD!'

They hopped into the nice truck and Puck drove out to BreadStixs. Noah parked and as he was getting out he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yes?" he asked.

Kurt bit his bottom lip slightly. "You aren't scared?"

"Of spiders? Yes deathly afraid." He smirked and was swatted in the arm playfully by Kurt.

"No. of coming out on a date with me?"

"If I was I wouldn't have asked you on a date." He smiled kissing Kurt's forehead. "Now let's go have a fun first date." Kurt giggled as Noah laughed and got out of the truck. He offered him his arm and the smaller took it wrapping his own around it linking the two together.

The sweet old woman in the front took them to their seats. It was a cozy booth fit for about four people. "I would have pulled out your chair but there is no chair."

"Ah I see; chivalry isn't dead just on hiatus."

Noah smiled. The elderly woman came over and smiled. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Coke." Noah replied and she turned to Kurt.

"Um diet coke." He said and she smiled writing it down.

"Alright I will be back with your diet coke and your regular coke in one minute." And she left. Kurt looked at his fingernails then back up to his date.

"So… how was Dalton? I mean other than that lame-o." Kurt gave a small smile at Noah's attempt at conversation.

"Well the courses were challenging and tougher but that's to be expected. The rooms were terribly constricting creativity."

"And the Garblers?"

"Warblers." He corrected but rolled his eyes. "Just like the rooms; creative constriction. I hated it, now that I think about it. They were like unfeeling robots and they just cared about perfection."

Noah cocked his head to the side wrinkling his nose. "That's stupid. Isn't that what glee clubs are supposed to be? Creative and musical?"

"And friendly competition. But yeah so it just was starting to grate on my nerves," Kurt sighed and the elderly lady came by with their drinks. "Thank you."

Noah nodded his own thanks. "Geez and that takes an entire glee club?"

"And final exams." They went quiet. "Why were you so frustrated and emotional when I left?"

Puck was quiet he stirred his coke with his straw. The sound of ice cubes clinking, the slight hiss of fizz, and the dull sound of chatter filling their ears. "Everything I have ever cared about has either left me or threatened to. I never got to tell you what I feel, that I didn't care what all those morons at school thought. Their stupid cow town opinion on how people should be; how they should live their lives and shit like that. I loved Quinn, and she left me. Now I only love her like I do my little sister." He sighed and shrugged off his jacket. "And I know my rep entails that I am a 'horndog' but I do have feelings just like you do."

Kurt smiled. "Wow big words." Noah stuck his tongue out and Kurt giggled. "And?" he pushed lightly.

"And now I don't want you to leave me again because Kurt I-," there was a loud crash and a scream that broke them out of their small little world. Kurt leaned over to look out and Puck turned around. "Oh my god is that a fire?"

"Its… green?" Puck looked at Kurt whose face morphed into both disgust and shock.

"Should we go?" A loud crack and the kitchen/prep area lit up with a green light and then both the fire and light went away. The entire restaurant went quiet. The door burst open and several people with black cloaks walked in and it felt as if the room went darker and slightly colder. Kurt couldn't help but notice a greenish look around them.

"Are they glowing green?" Puck whispered turning back to him. Kurt was speechless and gave him a shrug.

One hissed something sounding like 'abracadabra' a brilliant green light shot out of one man's hand hitting a man who seized then fell over. The woman sitting with him screamed. The perpetrator flung back his hood revealing long platinum blonde hair and a evil smirk.

Puck slid down below the table beckoning for Kurt to follow and he did. The cloaked people ran amuck screaming the word whatever it is, insane laughter and horrified screams filled the place. Kurt clung to Puck who wrapped and arm around him holding him tightly and close.

After a while the screams stopped and there were hushed voices many of which held foreign accents. But when one spoke up Kurt felt like he had been kicked in the stomach his breath leaving him and he gaped for it.

"Blaine." He whispered and then with a flash of green blue fire the cloaked people disappeared.

TBC!

R&R I know it was long I'm sorry but I will try to keep updating weekly so send me reviews and I will try to get it all done :DD


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Chapter 4! :D**

**DMP; thanks for being there your my best friend :) love ya like a sister!**

**Thanks for all the alerts and favorites (again) I love you readers and thank you for following me :) I love you all too!**

**Onwards!**

After it had gone quiet the two crawled out from under the table. Kurt cried out in fear and Puck pulled him close hiding his eyes rubbing his back. He felt warm tears stain his cotton band shirt. Ironically it was a Bullet for my Valentine shirt with 'Her tears don't fall…' written on it. If this was any other time he would be laughing but… then the irony would be lost.

He looked over and saw a familiar face of the librarian and her husband. He inhaled sharply. He was so mean to her and she just smiled and took it. "Kurt," his voice croaked. "Kurt!" he shook the other his eyes growing misty. Kurt's cries of him repeating 'Blaine!' died down after a second and he looked up at him. Noah couldn't help but wipe the tears away. "Kurt we need to call the police; I forgot my phone so if you don't want to call then hand it to me. Focus on me okay? Just me Kurt…"

Kurt pulled his iPhone out and shakily handed it to Noah. Noah was holding it all in his tears threatening to fall. Normally his badassness would keep him from letting any emotion show but he didn't care he had just witnessed 43 murders and the murderers were gone and Kurt was scared shaking ever so slightly.

"Hello 9-1-1, what is your emergency?" the woman asked blandly.

"My name i-is Noah and… some weird people killed a bunch of people." The woman let out a light sigh.

"Mr. Puckerman this isn't funn-,"

"It's not a fucking joke!" he yelled letting his tears fall and warm arms wrapped around him rubbing his back mimicking what he had just done. "There are 43 people at BreadStixs who are dead!" he cried out and hung up. He set the phone on the table and just cried hugging Kurt back and waiting until the police got here.

Kurt stood in the middle of the hallway; the whispers of what happened were everywhere. Different variations of the story made him scoff; like there was one where Puck and him who killed all the people as a sort of revenge and he had paid Puck for his help. That was weird.

An image of the faces of all those people flashed through his head. Suddenly the little food that he had eaten came up and he got to the nearest trashcan lurching letting the bile come out and into the garbage.

A hand was on his back rubbing circles cooing in his ear. He let out a small dry sob. "Noah," he cried. "I feel so stupid."

"Why?" he asked as he guided him to the nurse. He doubted she was in this early but they would let Kurt lay down.

"Because I just stood there and cried. And you protected me but I can't erase the images from my head." He rubbed his temples and held in his tears.

"That's kinda human Kurt," Puck said the usual bite was lacking and Kurt looked up at him. He furrowed his brow. The others normally perky deep brown eyes were pink and slightly puffy and dark bags surrounded them.

"But you had to see everything I only saw glimpses." Noah smiled sadly.

"That doesn't matter, can he lay down in the nurses office? He threw up." He told the secretary who nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"If you want to stay in there too then I can write you a note." She offered as she looked him over with a motherly concern. "You two look like you have gone through hell and back."

"We have." They replied and walked into the room. Puck pulled himself up a chair as Kurt reluctantly laid down.

"I haven't slept since the… you know." Puck said and Kurt looked up at him.

"I have… but it was like hell… I kept seeing the faces of the people then I would be at home and it would be my dad then carol and my mom then I would see Finn and lastly you." He said not revealing the details. "And at the end of it all it was Blaine and he said something about the last of wizards. It was weird and scary at the same time."

"You at least slept." He grunted and smiled as Kurt threw the blanket at him. "Blanket thrower."

They went into a peaceful silence. "We have Glee today." He sighed tiredly.

"I have Spanish and Schue will kill me," he said and groaned. "You think if I got a note from the Nurse he would let me off?"

"Yeah and if we tell him…"

"He probably already knows." Puck sighed tiredly.

"Just to let you know that had to have been the worst date ever." Kurt said and Puck let out a snort.

"And I never got a refill."

"I don't think we should be laughing about this." Kurt giggled. After a bit both fell asleep and having the other near helped bid away the nightmares and insomnia.

First period passed and then second and third the day was almost over and both were still asleep. When Hermione walked in Harry hushed her and she looked over.

"How long have they been here?" she whispered taking a seat. Harry shrugged.

"since I have been here." He smiled. "That Kurt kid looks like an older version of Bryan." He said thinking about his young son that was going to be turning eleven soon.

"He kind of does," Hermione agreed. "And you lucky duck get to do two jobs take over a science class and do the Nurse's job." She smirked. "Anyways you should wake them so they can get to Glee after fifth period if they aren't awake up before then."

"Don't you have a class 'Mione?"

"No I took late lunch so the kids have their lunch period." She swivled in her chair and looked over at the two. "One of them has to be a wizard." She noted. "Or both are."

"What you got a seventh sense?" he snickered as she playfully punched his arm.

"No I just know. And I looked at the police reports the details were insanely descriptive muggles don't really comprehend magic like that. They normally don't see the magic how we do… they call it sparkles of color but they saw it like light and the glow of the D.E's nobody muggle or wizard but you have seen that."

"It's a little too late to send them Hogwarts letters." He twirled his pen in-between his fingers rubbing absent mindedly at his scar. 'That stupid lightning bolt… cause of everything,' He thought.

Puck was awake listening to them pretending to be asleep. _Wizard? What the hell… _He laughed on the inside. _That's funny; I think that Sandy has been passing out a bit of pot to the wrong people_. He shifted to the side letting out a snore.

"Well… you could do the spell…"

"What spell?" Harry asked as he typed an email to his wife.

"The one where you glow if you come in contact with a being of magic…" Harry sighed at her.

"We are going to get in a hell of a lot of trouble." The dark hair male warned as he shuffled around in his bag pulling out a metal case with soft padding inside to protect his wand. "You do know the contact has to be about thirty seconds right?" he said.

"That's gonna be a little awkward for us…" she realized sitting on his desk.

RESPECTTHELINEDAMNIT

Kurt remembered waking up in the morning barfing at school then walking to the nurse's office to wait but that was it. He checked his phone. Twenty three alerts and it was almost the end of the day. He looked to the chair he remembered Puck being in and the other was still there.

"What are we?" Puck asked looking at Kurt who just gave him a blank stare.

"Human…?"

"Yeah… you think there is anything else out there?"

"Other than human?" Noah gave a small nod. "Well if last night was any indication I think so. I mean what the hell was that? No human other than Iron Man would make a weird light like that and then have people dead."

"Iron Man didn't have _green_ lights Kurt." Noah smirked as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Besides that, you get the point?" He whispered.

"Yeah I do." They went quiet and Kurt yawned.

"Hello you two are awake now," Harry said walking through the door followed by Ron who looked scared as both glowered at him. Harry gave him a shrug. "You did call him a mean thing Ron."

"So? I'm older than both of them! I shouldn't be this scared!"

"Yet you are," Noah said and Kurt laughed sitting up. Harry tossed Noah a water bottle and then Kurt who let it hit the cot. "Princess didn't want to break a nail?"

"I don't catch things Puckerman," He smirked. "You should know."

"How?" He asked incredulously.

"You threw me the football once during practice I caught it and it tore through the first layer of skin."

"Oh so that's why you wore gloves that one week." He drank heavily from the bottle and Kurt nodded.

The room got awkwardly quiet. And Ron shuffled on his feet. Puck glanced to Kurt whose eyes were closed in silent concentration.

"Erm…" Ron started and the two teenagers looked to him Kurt's eyes held his regular icy cover. Puck tensed his jaw in anticipation. "Kurt right?" the young fashionista nodded. "Noah?"

"It's Puck actually." He said sparing a brief glance to Kurt.

"Kurt Puck I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. It apparently offended you and I didn't mean too." The ginger man looked guilty and a little frustrated. The teenagers glanced at each other then back to the teacher.

"Its fine," Kurt said. "I get called that a lot so I don't care; just didn't expect a teacher to say it or an adult…"

"Me either," Puck agreed and grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder. "Anyways I am craving a slushie, Princess Kurt would you care to join me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't help but have a small smile play out on his face. "Why not?" he asked and slung his own bag over his shoulders they were walking out the door when Kurt turned back to Ron. "Thank you," he whispered and Ron went a light pink at the sweetness coming from the "ice queen/king."

"A-anytime." When the two left Harry swore and slapped his hands on his desk. "What?"

"Hermione concocted a plan and it has failed… so far." He hissed and traced the outline of his computer in thought.

"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked leaning in the same way Hermione against his desk.

"I have no… Ron I have an idea." He stood up suddenly and Ron jumped back.

"Uuhh wh-hat?" he asked more or less curiously than to really know. Harry mumbled to himself grabbing the long tin holding his wand. He shoved it in his pocket and bolted out the door quickly followed by Ron. "Wait Harry! Where are you going? Harry!"

**TBC!**

**R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for everything last year guys :D hope your New Year is and was awesome! :) mine was we rang in the new year relaxing and watching Glee with my friends and my mom (my mom got into it; it was really cool).**

**DMP I am glad you got hooked onto Glee cause now you get it all ;D **

**FLM your amazing and make me laugh xD Pavi you make my life better even though I'm hell to party with ha-ha**

**So onto the story!**  
~

"Hermione!" Harry called down the hall to the frizzy haired teacher. "'Mione!"

"Yes?" she asked and chuckled as they had to stop and catch their breath. "What did you need?"

"That plan with the spell thing just… failed so we thought of something new."

"Harry thought of something." Ron pointed out. Hermione looked around the rapidly clearing hallway and pulled them into an empty class room. She mumbled a small spell to mute the classroom to all passersby.

"Well what is it?" she urged and Harry smiled cheekily.

"We reveal it to them or whoever it is in the simplest way."

"What way? Harry you're being uncharacteristically vague." She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean guys; its right in front of you! How do we test Wizards?"

"O.?" Ron asked with a confused look. "N.E.W.T.s?"

"Ron be serious," Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at her husband. She loved him but sometimes he could be incredibly dense and arrogant. "He means before they reach any of those horrid tests."

"You can't be sorted into a house in Hogwarts unless you're a wizard; so we need the sorting hat and we need it pronto." Harry said before he locked the classroom door and pulling out his wand.

THELINEOFBREAKING

"Okay guys how was your day?" Mr. Schuester asked and Rachael opened her mouth to talk when the door to the room was roughly pulled open. Puck walked in dripping in red and green slushie. "Whoa Puck what happened?"

"What does it look like happened?" He sneered Kurt trailing behind him worriedly. He set their bags down and looked up at Schuester.

"Mr. Schue we're sorry for missing Spanish we just kinda came to check in but I gotta get him cleaned up or this will be gross." Kurt said and dragged the other back out of the room.

"Next time I would prefer it if it was the freaking blue one; it tastes so much better!"

"You're impossible!" Kurt yelled playfully.

The room was quiet before Rachael opened her mouth again to start talking. "My day was wonderful!" she replied with her annoying happy giggle that only Finn could love or care about.

"Puck you are so lucky you have almost no hair." The other smirked.

"Please call me Noah." He said and Kurt smiled.

"Okay, Noah, why do you keep your Mohawk short?"

"Um because if it was long then I would actually have to care more for it and I couldn't wear hats. I like my hats…" he said and shrieked when the water got really hot all over sudden. Kurt leaped back holding his hand and Noah rubbing his burned head. "Ouch! What the hell!"

"Oh this is beyond Hell Mr. Puckerman and Mr. Hummel," Harry said stepping out of a stall followed by the other two teachers; Hermione and Ron. Noah stood in a protective position besides Kurt.

"What the hell do-"

The lights flickered and shut off. Kurt automatically grabbed Puck out of fear. "Shhh Princess It'll be okay," he said thick with worry. He pulled him close holding him like he had the other day. There was a burst of air and a loud 'Whoosh!' following it.

It went eerily quiet and Kurt opened his eyes. Well it wasn't dark but it certainly wasn't the boys bathroom in McKinley… nor was it a bathroom.

"Noah… where are we?" Kurt whispered as they looked around.

"I have no idea," Noah replied as they pulled apart.

Wherever the hell they were it was fantastical… magical if you dared to explain it in that way; and it was terrifying. The walls were stone looking as if they were inside a castle and there were hundreds of portraits lining the walls and dear lord? Were they m-moving?

Kurt's brow furrowed and he allowed his jaw to slacken. Noah was almost mirroring the youngers facial expression.

"Curious as to where you are?" An elder voice asked and they turned jumping a bit at how she seemed to have come out of nowhere. Both were a bit lost for words looking at her like she was insane. "I am Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and welcome to Hogwarts."

"Hog warts?" Kurt asked his delicate nose wrinkling in disgust at the flood of mental images.

"Pardon me while I go barf." Puck gagged and Kurt snorted holding in his laughter McGonagall looked irked as she glowered and pursed her lips.

"This school was named after a flower and not the profane image you have probably inserted into your head." She said sternly and the two stopped giggling. "You two seem to be able to see the place and have transported all right. Right then follow me we have a few things to do."

"What things?" Puck asked. But she was silent as she briskly walked out the door beginning to descend the stairs. Kurt followed first trailed adamantly by Puck. "Kurt this place is kinda weird." He said holding the others hand as they walked the halls. He looked down. "I still have slushie on me!" he hissed.

"I feel out of place." He replied as the students parted the hallway looking at them oddly. He pulled out his iPhone feeling it vibrate. Kurt double tapped the screen and it showed a message from Mercedes. He pressed reply and the screen fuzzed several times before it shut down.

"Electronics won't work here gentlemen." She said as Kurt cried out in shock. "The magic here is higher than normal places and Mr. Puckerman if you could wait just a moment you will be cleaned up."

Kurt stopped letting Puck run into him. "Did you just say 'magic'?" Puck asked forcing Kurt to walk by holding his shoulders and guiding his feet.

"Yes magic whatever else would it be?" she asked incredulously. "Oh right I forgot you were raised by muggles."

"I'm still waiting to wake up and this all be a dream." Kurt hummed. Puck snorted and the elder woman looked back. She marched up to a massive set of door and ushered them in. the small crowd of students were shooed off by several of the awaiting teachers the trio amongst them.

"I can't help but feel an amount of foreboding Kurt." Noah whispered as they were guided into the massive great hall.

"Mrs. Wesley if you would?" McGonagall asked gesturing to Puck's shirt and the not-so-frizzy haired lady smiled.

"This will not hurt at all I promise." She smiled and pulled out her wand.

"What is a stick gonna do?" he asked and the teachers and Headmistress laughed.

"This," She said. "_Tergeo_." And Pucks shirt glowed and the slushie was gone his shirt looking brand new.

"Damn that would be a useful thing for every day slushie facials." Kurt said.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Puckerman would you please sit down so I can explain?" McGonagall said gesturing to the benches in the hall. The two sat down Puck letting out an uneasy sigh. Kurt was thankful for the seat because he was feeling a little weak at the knees with all this thrown at him all of a sudden. "Gentlemen you are part of a once in a lifetime situation." She started and they were staring at her feeling uneasy. "If you may allow me we need to run some small tests for both our sakes."

"Wh-what tests?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"A hat test that searches you and it will find out certain aspects we need." She summarized gesturing at a door. It creaked open and a massive hairy man came through the door followed by a shorter but still large man with blonde hair and a limp walked in. each step he took was followed by a loud clunk then the thunck of his massive wooden cane.

"These the two muggle-borns?"

The two furrowed their brow. "Muggle?" Puck questioned.

"That sounds like an STD…" Kurt said and Puck chuckled.

"Now you two smart arses better silence your mouths or see what we can really do." The blonde man said.

"Forgive 'im, 'es a little sensitive as of late," The massive hairy man said to them as he passed a small black-brown bundle into the older womans hands.

She quickly and easily unfolded it showing experience. It was a classic looking witches hat that reminded Kurt faintly of Wicked. "Now if you could both stay still while we set this on your head." She placed it first on Noah's head.

"Ah!" the hat said and Kurt shrieked and Puck grabbed him.

"Don't you dare leave me." He squeaked uncharacteristically.

"You have many talents, many secrets along with those talents. Noah is it? Yes you haven't been as honest as you have been in the past few days and short weeks before. You seem to have been found but is still very dark. Headmistress he seems to me to belong in Slytherin." The hat cackled unnerving the two teenagers. McGonagall nodded and took the hat off of Noah.

"Hagrid write down the houses would you?" She asked as the lanky pale blonde man standing behind her smirked and whispered something to Mr. Potter who groaned and dug around in his pocket pulling out several coins. She set the hat on Kurt who whimpered and mumbled something about his hair. He gripped Noah's hand tightly.

"So tortured so dark," the hat laughed. "You have found a release but years of suffering being the butt of many jokes, holding in all your heart and emotion for weeks at a time, months on the rare occasion. Kurt you are a new kind of dark. But yet you know the light and know it well; often having to mock the light to find refuge. I find him fit for Slytherin."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows in surprise and took the hat off of Kurt's head. The small teenager began to fix it out of a nervous habit even though it looked perfect. Both remained quiet only smiling nervously as the obviously older and much more powerful people talked quietly.

"Good news," the old woman started with a sigh. "You aren't muggles, bad news is that you two must return to your home and be followed by several Aurors while we ready you."

Kurt raised a perfect brow. "Ready us for what?"

**R&R! please? ;) sorry for all the cliffies! Review and the chapters will be up quickly! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**xDD I'm back! Okay this will be the last update for a couple weeks (I am like so behind on my work and I might get my laptop taken away so no updates then at all) **

**I love all of you that reviewed! :) I have been in pain and sick so I was happy when I got a review it made my day so reviews make me feel better!**

"For what? Ready us for what?" Puck asked standing up suddenly.

"For the enemy. Both of you saw them a few nights ago at that restaurant." Hermione said. "Those cloaked men you described."

Kurt shuddered at the memory. _So many bodies…_ Noah cleared his throat holding in his thoughts and feelings. He had watched many innocent people die and he could have done something.

"I could have done something." Noah whispered listening to it croak and feeling a warm hand hold his.

"You couldn't have; you would have died along with the rest of those muggles. You would be useless. And now you both have a chance at something to be able to do something." A tall lanky pale blonde man said stepping forward. "You two, must prepare. There is now a way for you to better and prepare before you face this new enemy."

"'New enemy'?" Kurt asked. "There was one before?"

"Well technically the old one has emerged and created this new enemy." He started. "By the way my name is Draco. I will be you mentor and guide and teacher since you have been assigned to my house." He smirked and looked over at Harry.

"Or me if he's busy." Harry said.

"And you now owe me fifty galleons," the cocky smirked increased as he was passed a small drawstring bag filled with gold coins (**if galleons is wrong for the gold one; I'm so sorry! I'm not a potter buff I just watch the movies and listen to my friends talk about it! I prefer Inception and Lord of the Rings and glee and Star Trek and old classic slasher movies! So forgive me for fails!**).

"Damn…" Harry hissed. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back to the two who looked so far confused it wasn't funny.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we?" she asked and the two nodded. "Why not take a walk while they figure out what to do?" she looked to all the different people and all seemed to nod. She held her hands out for them and walked slowly out the door. She did do this with her two little boys. They both were around their age.

"What exactly is the beginning to this?" Kurt asked and she gave a laugh.

"About thirty-two years ago (A/N: I KNOW MY MATH IS TERRIBLY OFF!)," she said as they walked along the halls her arms linked with theirs in a friendly way. "Harry's parents died when he turned one. The man who killed them was pretty much not a man at all but he killed his father then his mother and then attempted his life. As you can see he failed terribly but left a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Whenever Harry senses that specific evil it burns and hurts. After a little bit you start to notice how he constantly rubs it.

"It's almost pure habit now though." She smiled and sighed. "So when he turned eleven Harry came to Hogwarts and he met Ron and then I met them. I was a snarky little smart ass." She laughed at the memory pausing to look at the oncoming twilight. "So he had a couple encounters with Voldemort, the evil man who gave him the scar, and this guy has been in hiding many believed him dead. And one day at the end of our fourth year here, he came back."

"This all feels like a bad horror movie plot." Kurt said and Noah laughed quietly.

"Yes it does." Hermione said with a smile. "And no one would believe Harry that he was back and seemed to be isolated with everything. And well a lot of drama went on and we found out about these horcruxes that are like these little tokens that kind of store your life force until you use it. And you become it." She sighed struggling for words to describe it.

Kurt looked at Puck mildly amused a small smile on his face. Puck returned it easily. "So it's a token thingy that allows you to live?"

"For a long, long time and we destroyed them or so we thought until recently when mysterious disappearances and bizarre happenings happened. It just started up again and we need help. Harry pretty much relinquished all his power turning instead to potions rather than the dark arts."

"Wait so that Harry dude is powerless?"

"To a point. He hasn't really done any big spells since then just simple easy first year ones and that's it." Hermione smiled sadly. "I think he's just trying to protect his family not wanting to get swept away with it."

"So what do we have to do with this?"

"The wizarding world is slowly depleting here in Europe. We tried to work out things with Asia and Africa, we could only work out certain things before the deals closed and failed. Hogwarts will be closing soon if we don't get enough students or support and this Blaine boy popped up and I guess he's the last unresolved horcrux…"

"And…?" Kurt asked twirling his fingers as if to say 'go on.'

"And you two are some of the only wizards from America," she huffed. "And we need your help to take down this growing threat."

"Wait you know his name how?"

"I read the…police report," she whispered the last part turning a bit pink.

"Badass," Puck said. "You snuck in and took the report?"

"Unfortunately yes… we also changed your story so that way you're protected the magical world is protected and you two don't seem as insane as you sounded in the questioning." She sighed and leaned on the railing looking out at the lake. The last dwindling colors of the sun dancing over the water. The redness of it reminded her deeply of her husband's hair and her little girls long red hair.

"So what would have happened if you hadn't have gotten that report?"

"Most likely you would have been thrown under psychiatric help and medicated. They wouldn't have gone any further on the case other than to deem it as a gang outburst."

Puck snorted. "It's _Ohio_. _Lima_, Ohio. A small cow town population is just under a thousand! Why the hell would they deem it _gang_ violence!" it hadn't been a question.

They went quiet a moment. "I've seen cases like this before. Muggles just don't know what to do with it and pass it off to the next best thing or divert attention so people just… forget." Her voice was soft and knowing as she brushed her hair back behind her ear.

Kurt stood to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He looked back at Noah and they shared a small smile. "So let me get this right; we, Puck and I, are supposed to help you, Harry, Ron, and Draco save the wizarding world by destroying Blaine the reincarnation of this Moldywart guy and these followers of his?"

Hermione let out a light laugh. "Voldemort," she corrected. "And his followers are called Death Eaters. Draco's father was one. Or rather is one. That blonde man you saw was Draco's father none of us have seen him since the Death Eaters went underground again."

"There are so many twists to this story and so much to take in." Noah whispered adjusting his backpack on his shoulders. They went quiet.

"We should head back."

"We should be getting home," Kurt mused looking at his spring watch and groaned at the time. "It's almost five."

**I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger! I literally am winging all the details and this is more of a filler chapter so feel free to skip over it. Even though this is the end of the chapter. Sorry for that xD and I apologize for any confusion!**

**If any of you Potter buffs wanna help me out with my facts please review and tell me! I want it to be at least a semblance of authentic ha-ha. **

**Oh and I will be working on a new fic and its called Nazi Love it will be for Glee (obviously) and it's a lot of work going back reading and watching many things about WWII. My brother the war buff of my family is helping me with a butt-load of it and its taking a long time to get all my facts right so I hope when it gets posted you at least read it. :D I would very much love it if you could do that… and yes it's going to be multi-chapter and multi-lingual (don't worry I translate all of it for you anyways).**

**Review! And I will see all of you in about one or two weeks! Wish me luck with the hell we all know and hate as High School the dramatic inferno we become familiar with for four years. Four good god damned years…. (sigh) enough of my mini-rant and I will see you all; ta-ta! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back darlings :D**

**Onto the update I'm sure you are all anxiously awaiting even though it's a pathetic filler ;C sorry!**

_Slap!_

"Ow!" Noah cried rubbing his hand. Draco walked around the two stiffly.

"I said steady hand and it is _not_ pronounced alhemora its _alohomora._" He said and stood back. "Again both of you."

Noah glared and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Alohomora." They both said and blue light shot from their fingertips and into their own separate locks successfully unlocking them.

"Very good," He sat in his chair and smirked as Harry walked in with a little boy in his arms.

"What next?" Noah spat glaring at Draco. Kurt was strangely silent.

"'What next' isn't quite right is it?" He said making it out to sound as more of a statement then a question. "What I want you to do is follow Potter here out to the Quiditch fields and work with brooms. I was never good at flying."

"Or catching." Was the snide retort.

"Yes well we can't be good at everything."

Kurt looked at Noah meeting his eyes. The other raised an eyebrow and gestured to the two continuing their small 'fight.' "Flirting I know it." Kurt whispered.

"They may also be screwing on the side."

"Isn't he married?"

"So?" Noah asked and Kurt placed his hands on his hips. "Well to some it doesn't matter and I'm digging myself into a hole with you aren't I?" Kurt nodded and looked back at the teachers.

"Why does all of this feel like a dream?" He whispered as Noah wrapped his arm around his shoulders careful not to wrinkle the neat crisp dress shirt. Kurt laid his head on the strong shoulder beside him.

"Because?"

"I get no witty smartass remark? This must be a dream." He laughed closing his eyes. "I want to go home right now Noah." He said the exhaustion from the day beginning to kick in.

"Me too. I don't even like being home and I want to go home." He kissed Kurt's forehead.

"So stop judging me Draco!" Harry laughed attempting being serious. Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow and Noah snorted. "Boy's I have something I would like to show you." His tone was serious but a smile still played on his face.

The pair looked at each other, then to Draco who was holding the brown haired child. Draco nodded to them. "Have fun Potter!" he called as they left.

They were all silent walking the long castle hallways. It was a Saturday and the students were lazing about not in their uniforms just acting about as normal as magical teens could be.

"Mr. Potter can I ask you something a bit personal?" Kurt suddenly asked when they got into an emptier hallway.

The green eyed man looked back. "Well… yeah but no guarantee I will answer." He smiled.

"Have you been involved with that Draco dude?" Puck blurted out. All three paused stopping in their steps and Harry's breath hitched a faint pink decorating his cheeks as he remembered the fond memories. Blonde hair tousled, a massive grin, the warm summer sun, the beach… it was a sharp memory but he shook his head and looked determinedly at them.

"No. No I haven't been. Not ever," he said and watched as a sly smirk broke out on each face and a scoff.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Damn you screwed that dude! Or was it the other way around?" Harry blushed darker; he was almost thirty years old! Thirty year old men do not blush! He was broken out of his trivial thoughts by a loud laugh. "You don't even need to say words!"

Kurt was laughing into Noah's shoulder holding his stomach. "It's not that funny! You loons! Get over it and let's go!" he urged and stomped off down the hall hearing the scurrying of foot steps behind him and the very dull murmur of students chattering.

He walked down the vast hall and stopped in front of a massive portrait. It wasn't a moving one, no one would have been able to handle that it would have been too much to handle so they cursed it to never move. Thankfully everyone understood the reason.

"Whoa who is that guy?" Puck asked looking up and down the painting.

"And why isn't it moving like the rest?" Kurt questioned.

Harry gave a soft smile. "This is Headmaster Dumbledore; he was the Headmaster when I went to school. He was murdered my sixth year by a teacher named Severus Snape." They were silent as was the entire hall and school it seemed. "I just felt like I needed to tell you that his evil, Voldemorts', reaches no bounds. He doesn't care who he kills or who he injures, just if you are in his way consider yourself on the wanted list."

"So by being here we are screwed?" Noah asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Harry said with a small sad smile.

Kurt smirked. "I've always had a knack for danger."

:D aha how'd ya like it?

Um I will be working on a couple Inception things so if you wanna read those; yes if not; cool.

;) review!


	8. Chapter 8

Three reviews immediately after I posted 7! Wow that was love or coincidence xD haha

So yeah. Thank you my amazing reviewers :D I wuvvles you!

Enjoy ;D

Blaine had always been normal in his own eyes. But then again who wasn't normal in their own eyes? Even when his parents died he still felt normal. When Bellatrix (A/N: if she died in book 7 she wasn't really dead so yeah… I brought her back if she was dead.) and Lucius came to him days after the moving ceremony and told him he wasn't really who he thought he was he still felt normal. Normality to Blaine was everything.

He was gay; normal. He was some sort of vessel for an evil wizard; normal. At some times in his life he felt like a robot with all the normality that consumed him.

"Blaine," Lucius hissed snapping him out of his thoughts. "What are you going to do about those," he sneered, "boys."

"We could aim at their weak points." He said clasping his fingers together. "Kurt's is his mother and father along with his voice, it's not weak but if we could undermine it-,"

"What about his parents?" Bellatrix snapped cutting him off earning a glare. She flinched at its intensity.

"It would be wise Miss Strange if you could _not_ cut me off ever again." He huffed and continued, "His mother died a long time ago and his father is all he really has left…" he trailed off in thought. "And knowing Kurt he probably hasn't told anyone yet…" A massive evil smile grew on his face looking very similar to the Dark Lord's.

Bellatrix smiled darkly at the vague memory of him. "So we expose his love for his father?"

Blaine just simply gave her a sly narrow eyed smile.

;) sorry guys it kind of a teaser im sorry again.

Update should be next week or at the end of this one :D


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for that pathetically short chapter but I had a purpose for it. I wanted you guys to kind of ponder on Blaine it will probably be used later on in the story ;D. **

**And the short chapters will probably be in plentiful supply because I am trying to juggle like four(ish) fandoms at once (Inception, Glee, Wrestling (why yes I am one of those girls :D), Transformers, and the random ones that come along like right now its Layer Cake but I'm not all into that one because… of really personal reasons) and I don't want to leave you all hanging with this one because I want to complete it.**

**Thank you so much for reviews –cyber hugs- :D**

**Um that Nazi story I talked about is taking me a long time because ah geez theres so much info I need to sort through and decide what I want to use to complete it. I have figured out the outline but yeah writing it is a bitch (like myself :D). so expect that late next month okay? :D**

**Alright let's get this started!**

Blue eyes reopened after being closed tightly for a while. He flinched at the light after being so accustomed to the darkness.

He exited the small house and began to move down the street avoiding the bright streetlights. It was too soon to suddenly be thrown into the brighter lights. He glanced around nervously. It was late no one seemed to be around. Perfect.

He concealed a dark smile and ran across the street to the white stucco suburban house. He pulled open the door and slipped inside.

"Hey kiddo." Burt said as he rounded the corner. "Where ya been?"

"Um I was at the bookstore." He answered. "Sorry got caught up in a designer biography." He smiled.

"Okay dinner is going to be ready in four minutes."

He nodded and went off to 'his' room. he looked in the mirror. Identical to Kurt in every way to the casual observer but if you really looked he wasn't the same. Not even close.

He looked around the room. Not much had changed since he had been there. The pictures on the wall were different the set up looked slightly different.

"Kurt dinner!" Finn called down the stairs. He stared up the stairs eyes narrowed in focus.

"Coming!" he returned.

The night air had filled with fog masking everything in its path. 'Kurt' stared out at it from his perch on the couch. A figure in black with insane curly hair and a sneer appeared followed by several figures dressed in black.

He motioned them to come in and they filled through the door into the quiet house. Bellatrix looked around and cackled.

"Great job, boy, less muggles to destroy," she said kicking at Burts motionless body.

"This feels like de ja vu," Lucious hissed noting the three bodies on the living room floor. "Just like what He did to Potters family."

'Kurt's face shifted back to Blaine's untarnished stoic face. "I may have been inspired to do so by his _touching_ story." He stood and peered at the bodies. Each frozen in a silent shock. He sighed. "A pity I rather liked them." He shrugged and mumbled something under his breath the messy house came alive placing everything back in order erasing all evidence anyone was here. "It will look like carbon monoxide poisoning." He smiled. "Now lets go I do believe Kurt will be home soon."

And with that the several people left into the fog becoming nothing by disfigured shadows.

Please don't kill me xD I know killing his dad is mean but hey; it's all part of the plot


End file.
